The Reunion: A Chrobin Fanfic
by erica.ingram.92
Summary: At the International summit for Peace, each country is represented by two ambassadors. The countries represented by this summit include: Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, Roseanne, Chon'sin and Valm. This year, Ylisse is represented by the exalt Emmeryn and her brother Chrom; Plegia is represented by King Validar and his daughter, the hierophant, Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Announcement

It was a cool winter day in the country of Plegia and Robin was sitting in her study taking in the dry air and the sunshine as she pored over her tomes. Then suddenly, a knock came at her door.

"Morgan, I thought I told you I'll be there to help with your studies in a minute. I'm doing something very important right now." She called out to the knocker, thinking that it was Morgan, her ten-year-old apprentice who was quite attached to her.

"Milady, I'm very sorry, but the king has requested an audience with you. He has something very important to tell you." A voice called from the other side of the door, dashing away any thought about her young apprentice and replacing it with a lump of apprehension that lodged itself in her throat.

She coughed nervously and opened the door.

"I have been asked to escort you to him." The messenger reported. He shifted anxiously on his feet.

"Okay, take me to him." Robin lifted up her cowl, covering her dark hair as she tried to suppress her racing thoughts. Her father never called her in this way unless it's something extremely urgent.

King Validar wasn't what one would call a merciful king. He's what some might call a very Machiavellian fellow, preferring to demand respect rather than to earn it. He treated everyone around him in a very cold and methodical manner, including his own daughter. However, whenever he had something to tell her, he would usually prefer to go himself. In addition to being cold and methodical, he was a very staunch believer in "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." So, the fact that he sent a messenger, must mean that something very important had come up. So important that he couldn't take the time to tell her in person. Or at least, that's what she thought.

When she and the messenger had arrived at the throne room, the doors were already opened and she saw her father seated with a letter in hand.

"Robin. Come in." his voice echoed in the hall.

"Yes milord." She muttered, her cowl still covered her hair and a shadow fell over her face. She walked in slowly until she approached the throne where he was seated. She bowed with one knee to the ground.

"Rise"

She stood up and her eyes met his face. Her father had a long face and a rather prominent chin. His scraggly black beard met at a point on the tip of his chin, further emphasizing his long features. His dark gaunt face was fringed by curling black hair that grew from his temples like a flame and shining beady eyes sat beneath bushy eyebrows. His sharp cheekbones sat high on his face giving him the impression of a menacing smile, but his thin lips were curved downwards in a semi-permanent frown. He had small wire framed glasses perched on the tip of his beak-like nose as he read from a piece of parchment.

"The Peace Summit is being held in Ylisstol this year." He said, his voice dripping with contempt. Robin swallowed. It was no secret that her father had great disdain for Ylisse, and especially their royal family, and he made his displeasure clear with the way he spat out those words.

"The attendance of two Plegian representatives is requested." He continued, this time his eyes traveled off the page and met her face.

"As much as I hate those damn Naga-worshipping Ylissean bastards, we can't afford not to play nice right now and you're coming with me." A smile curled on the ends of his lips. A sadistic smile that made Robin feel a little sick to her stomach. She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands tattooed with the mark of the Grimleal.

"Yes milord." She replied hoarsely.

This wasn't her first time to the International Peace Summit. She had attended ten years ago with her father when she was in her early twenties. At that time, her father had selected her as his attendant and she had never traveled outside of Plegia before. It was the opening day of the ceremony and Robin was dressed in her finest just like all the other attendees. She met him that day. The Ylissean prince Chrom, a handsome young man who was also around her age.

In the days that followed, Robin found herself growing very attached to the young prince. They were inseparable when the two weeks of the summit was finally over. After the summit, her father finally made clear his opinion of the Ylissean royal family and forbade her from seeing him again. Robin, in her rebelliousness, decided to elope with Chrom not two weeks after the end of the summit. Robin found out she was pregnant and she and Chrom tried to maintain a secret relationship while raising their baby daughter until they were found out by her father King Validar.

Robin was promptly imprisoned where she found out she was pregnant again and gave birth to another child, Morgan. He broke her heart when she first laid eyes on him, for he looked exactly like his father and her lost daughter. He had the same navy bluish black hair and bright eyes of his father but what made her breath catch in her throat was the brand of house Ylisse that appeared on his left shoulder.

Worried that her father might try to kill her son if he found out his parentage, she had him sent away with a kind older woman called Atena who agreed to raise him as her own. From then on, Robin would visit her son in secret, revealing to him that she was his mother very early on but never telling him about his father. When he turned five years old, she took him as her apprentice but not without reminding him "When you come to work for me in the palace, you must never call me Mother. I am your master in the palace and you should address me as such and you must never show your mark to anyone. Not outside the palace and certainly not inside." She wasn't sure if the young boy would understand, but he never broke those rules from that day on.

As she turned to leave, Validar shouted behind her "I want you to bring Morgan along."

She froze. Morgan? Oh no. That can't be good. If she brings Morgan, there could be a chance that he will be found out and an even greater chance that he could be killed.

Mind racing, she finally gathered her resolve. She decided she would kill anyone who tried to harm her boy. Even her own father.

"As you wish, milord."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Arrival

On a sunny day in Ylisstol, the streets were lined with Ylissean people gathered to see their foreign guests. Each country had sent two representatives as requested. Regna Ferox had sent their khans Basilio and Flavia; the dukedom of Roseanne had sent Duke Virion and his vassal Cherche; Valm had sent Generals Pheros and the mustachioed Cervantes, and Chon'sin had sent Yen'fay and his sister, Princess Say'ri. Among those in attendance was Robin and her father King Validar and Chrom and his sister, the exalt Emmeryn.

"Wow!" exclaimed Morgan as he pressed his face up against the window of the carriage that he and his mother were riding in. "Ylisstol looks amazing Mother!"

Robin held a finger up to her lips to calm him. Even though her father was riding in a separate carriage, she still didn't like Morgan speaking so loudly. Who knows who might be listening? But nothing could quell her son's excitement. His dimpled cheeks and his bright eyes was like a salve to her weary soul. She mussed his already messy navy hair and chuckled.

"I can see it! It's the palace Mother! The Ylissean palace!" he started bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yes sweetie, I can see it. Now please sit down and don't shout. Remember what I told you about calling me Mother?" she gently scolded him. He sank into his seat and pouted. "But we're not in Plegia anymore."

"Yes, but we can't have King Validar hearing anything or we can both get in very serious trouble. Do you understand?"

"…yes ma'am." He pouted some more before jumping back over to the window, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the sights.

"They're here Father! They're here!" a young girl by the name of Lucina shouts. She and her father, Prince Chrom, are standing by the great window watching the carriages circle around to the front of the castle.

"Shall we go and greet them?" Her father muses to his sister Emmeryn, who is standing behind him.

"Yes, let's." Emmeryn agrees and she and her attendant make their way to the entrance hall.

"Can I come too Father? Please?" Lucina begs, showing off her best smile.

"No Lucina, you must stay here. You can come when we have the opening ceremony okay?" Her father puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

"Okay." She relents, not very happy about the situation, but understanding nonetheless.

"That's my girl." He smiles and kisses her on the forehead. His heart panged a little bit as he looked behind at her before leaving. She looked exactly like her mother whenever she pouted like that. Long dark hair, soft eyes, and a smile that could charm the scales off of a snake, sometimes Chrom thought that Lucina was a younger clone of her mother. Stubborn to a fault and headstrong like none other, sometimes it was hard for him to be around Lucina for too long. Especially in the years following their separation.

When they lost Robin, it was hard to return to normality. For Chrom's part, he told his sisters Emmeryn and Lissa the truth about what happened, but all the public knew was that he adopted a girl who was related to House Ylisse as evidenced by the brand in her eye.

He and his sister made their way to the great hall to greet their guests. It was then that he noticed a vaguely familiar hooded figure.

"It's impossible."

It couldn't be-? Could it?

One by one, each attendee came to introduce themselves as it is customary for the guests to greet that year's host in that manner. When it came to Plegia's turn, Validar barely bowed, instead, he lowered his head at the exalt and gestured to his partner, the same hooded figure Chrom picked out in the crowd.

"Greetings milady, I am King Validar and this is my daughter the hierophant of Plegia and the Princess." He grinned evilly at the shocked expression of the prince but the hooded figure did not lower her cowl, nor did she utter a word.

"Excuse me Princess, but in Ylisse it is considered customary to lower one's hood in the presence of Ylissean royalty." A voice chimed in. A tall armored guard came to stand behind the Prince and his sister.

"I-it's okay Frederick. Let her be." Chrom said, nearly choking on his words.

Silently, the figure bowed at the waist before turning around and quickly descending the stairs to her spot on the floor.

Robin fled from the room, frantically fanning her cheeks. It had been ten years since she last saw the Prince but all the memories came rushing back like tsunami. She sat down in a chair at the far end of the room, pulling her hood over her eyes once again, hoping in vain to block out the past.

The opening ceremony finally began later that night. Robin was dressed in a black and gold evening gown with the Plegian national symbol embroidered in shining gold thread on the train. Her bodice cinched at her waist and glittered with the same gold thread and her long dark hair was done up in an elaborate braided up do adorned with a multitude of golden leaves. Morgan was also very splendidly dressed. His outfit matched his mother's to a tee except his coat was slightly too long for his small frame. His mother pulled on the lapels of his jacket and smoothed out the wrinkles with her fingers.

"There!" she said, satisfied after smoothing down a stray hair. "You look very handsome tonight Morgan!"

"Thanks. You look very beautiful yourself moth-" he stopped himself as he spied the lean tall figure of Validar in the doorway and he cleared his throat.

"-Master." His mother smiled sadly at him as her gloved hand landed on his shoulder.

"Let's be off then!" She said, swinging her skirts behind her. Morgan hurried after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Opening Ceremony

The grand ballroom was bustling with the guests and attendees of the summit as Morgan, Robin and King Validar entered the room. Validar and Robin headed toward the area designated for the representatives, and Morgan decided to do a little mingling of his own. From between the cavorting and chatting guests, he spied someone that he felt was oddly familiar. A girl around his age was idly chatting with some other guests, but what caught his eye wasn't her age, but rather, how she looked. She had a small face with large blue eyes and dark navy hair identical to his own. She had a dignified air about her that reminded him of his mother and even the way she spoke was just like Robin. He couldn't help but want to talk to her.

"Hello there." He said meekly. "I'm Morgan. I come from Plegia with my master and the King Validar."

"Hello Morgan. I'm Lucina. I'm the daughter of Prince Chrom." She replied.

"O-oh! You're the princess? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Your highness! I had no idea!" he hastily bowed with an arm draped across his stomach.

"Oh please, there's no need for that now Morgan. You can just call me Lucina." The girl placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her face.

"A-are you sure?" Morgan asked, fearfully.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Lucina pulled him up by his arm to make him stand at his full height and he got a perfect view of the brand in her blue eye.

"What is that?" he asked. His shock was clear in the way that his voice broke over his words. That mark looked identical to his own! He gingerly placed a hand over his left shoulder as if he could feel his own mark burning.

"Oh this?" Lucina gestured to her eye. "All of the Ylissean royal family has this mark. It's a sign of a direct relation to house Ylisse."

Morgan swallowed trying to clear the sudden lump in his throat. He grabbed Lucina by her wrist. "I-I have something important to show you. But I can't do it here." He whispered hoarsely.

Lucina's eyes grew wide as she tried to pull her hand away. "What is it you want to show me?" She asked suspiciously.

Morgan could see that she was not going to follow him easily, so he sidled up to her and whispered in her ear. "I have the same mark."

"What?!" she gasped. Morgan quickly put a finger over her lips. "Please, you can't tell anyone this! If my mother finds out I told, she'll be furious!" he begged.

"Okay then, I won't say anything." She promised. "Show me where it is."

"Is there any place where no one will see us?"

"Yeah, follow me." This time, Lucina took his hand and led him down an unused corridor and into a room at the end of the hall near the entrance to the private gardens. "No one will see us here." She promised.

Morgan slowly removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt enough where he could poke his shoulder out. He turned around so Lucina could see it. There it was plain as day, wrapped around his left bicep. The Brand of house Ylisse.

Lucina's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "But how-?" she stammered. "You said you were from Plegia? How is it that you have the Ylissean brand?"

Morgan shrugged, putting his coat back on and buttoning up his shirt. "My mother told me it was a birthmark, but she always told me I should never tell anyone about it. She never said why."

"And who…is your mother?" Lucina said, choosing her words carefully. Morgan paused for a second, remembering what Robin said about calling her "mother" but he figured, he already broke one rule today. And besides, somehow, he felt he could trust Lucina.

"Her name is Robin. She came with King Validar today."

"The Plegian princess? And you called _me_ royalty." She scoffed slightly. "But if your mother is the princess of Plegia, then how is it that you have the brand?" She paused and thought for a second. Morgan only mentioned having a mother. "Do you know your father?" Lucina thought she might be pressing too much when Morgan didn't answer right away, but decided that she needed answers.

"…. no. My mother never talks about him. She always seemed very sad whenever I asked, so I stopped asking." Morgan's voice grew quieter with each word. For some odd reason, he was beginning to feel ashamed.

Sensing his shift in mood, Lucina put her hand on his shoulder. "That's okay. I know how you feel. I never knew my mother either. My father always tried to avoid the question whenever I brought it up."

Then, she got an idea. "But if you have the brand, then that means that your father is a member of the Ylissean royal family. You may be able to find out who he is!"

Morgan perked up at her words, his earlier gloom replaced with hope.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah! I know so!" she answered, grinning widely.

"But if only the Ylissean royal family carries the brand, then that means we could be related!" Morgan added.

"You're right! But where do we start?" Lucina pondered for a second. "If only the direct relatives of the royal family may carry the brand, and we know that your mother isn't an Ylissean royal, then that means…" Lucina trailed off as she looked up at the young boy in the light of the lantern. It was like she was seeing him for the first time again. Her words died in her throat as it dawned on her. Morgan looked like the spitting image of someone she knew. Someone she herself was close to. Someone like…her father.

"Lucina?" Morgan asked, concern rising in his voice.

"I…I think I know who your father might be." She swallowed as she gently took the boy by the arm.

"Really? Who?" he asked, eagerly.

She pulled him out of the room and into the corridor to the ballroom and pointed at a tall man with navy blue hair who was wearing a long white cape.

"Him. Prince Chrom."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meeting

"Beautiful evening isn't it Your Grace?" King Validar said to Exalt Emmeryn in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Yes, I must agree." She said solemnly. Emmeryn wasn't in the green and cream-colored robes that she wore when they first met her. Instead, she was dressed in a modest cream and white gown with long bell-shaped sleeves and a short train hung just behind her ankles. Her long platinum blonde hair was tucked to one side and she wore a simple gold circlet on her brow.

Robin stood just behind her father, a little wary of the royal siblings, especially the dashingly handsome one who stood just beyond the exalt. Luckily for her, he didn't quite notice her and was chatting animatedly with his guard, Frederick, and what appeared to be one of the Feroxi khans.

"Hi there!" a cheery voice erupted from behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh, my goodness! You scared me!" she gasped, clutching her chest.

"It's Robin!" the owner of the cheery voice, a young woman with blonde hair and golden- brown eyes that mirrored those of the exalt, grabbed Robin's hands and bounced up and down.

"Princess Lissa! Please! Not so loudly!" Robin urged.

"Huh?" Lissa's eyes traveled up beyond Robin and she saw her brother. "Ohh…he doesn't know you're here?" Robin shook her head.

"I'd like it if you please pretend I'm not here." Robin pleaded. Lissa's face fell at the suggestion.

"I was hoping that you'd come see us again, especially with Lucina coming of age and all." Lissa whispered.

"Shh!" Robin placed a finger to Lissa's lips. "Not while he's close!" Her eyes darted to Validar, who was busy schmoozing the Exalt.

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing." Lissa smiled and winked at her before hurrying off to greet the other guests. Robin sighed. "I certainly hope so."

Chrom scanned the crowd to see if he could find who he thought he saw earlier that evening. _It can't be her can it? No that's impossible. Every summit after that, I don't remember seeing her, so why would she come now? But what if that was her? What would I even say? I mean,_ could _I say something to her?_ His thoughts were racing as quickly as his gaze was as his eyes darted over all the people in the room. Suddenly he thought he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Someone had rounded the corner out of his line of sight just then and something was telling him that he needed to follow.

As he made his way to follow whoever that was, a boy came running out in the opposite direction, almost colliding with him. He jumped out of the way and his eyes followed him. Something about this boy felt oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't place what it was. He was staring after him until he heard his daughter call him.

"Father!"

He turned around and she was running from the same direction that the boy was.

"Lucina! Do you know that boy just now?" he asked. It seemed like she was following him as well.

"Well I just met him. His name is Morgan. He's the apprentice to the Plegian hierophant." Lucina was unsure of whether she should reveal her suspicions of Morgan's identity to her father just yet. She decided that until her suspicions are confirmed, that it would be best to keep it a secret.

"Oh." Chrom replied. He was a little confused. Why would a young Plegian boy be familiar to him? Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Lucina peered around the corner where Morgan disappeared.

"And what are you doing?" Chrom asked.

"Oh!" she jumped. "Um, nothing. Nothing at all really. I was just…" Lucina considered lying, but she knew her father would see right through it. She was a horrible liar after all.

"I just thought…I'd talk to Morgan some more!" Well it was the truth, so she wasn't lying.

"Oh ok…" Chrom raised an eyebrow. She was hiding something but he decided not to press the issue. She ran off in the direction that Morgan went shortly after blurting out something about "being back in a minute!" He shrugged and decided to just let her be.

Something was bothering Lucina about the Plegian princess. If Morgan was indeed her father's son, then that would make him her brother, right? But as far she can remember, her father never took any interest in any women, claiming that she is "the only girl for him". She ventured to guess that perhaps her mother was the only woman he would be with romantically, but he always cut off or avoided any conversation about her. Her curiosity burned like a white-hot flame as she followed Morgan and his mother/master down the hall to the guest chambers.

She crept into the hall just outside of Robin's bedchambers.

"Morgan, can you get me a glass of water?" she heard Robin ask her son.

"Yes ma'am." Morgan walked out of the room holding a wooden cup and nearly colliding with Lucina.

"Lucina? What are you doing here?" he asked in a loud whisper.

"I just…I wanted to…" Once again, she was considering lying, but this time, if she did, there could be a chance that he would believe her. But her words died in her throat when she heard Robin speak again.

"Morgan? Is something wrong?" This time, Robin stuck her head outside of the room and her eyes widened when she spotted Lucina. "Lucina?" she nearly choked when their eyes met.

Suddenly put on the spot, Lucina made a hasty curtsy. "Milady. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She tried to think of an excuse, but none came.

"No...no you're fine. It's just…nothing." Robin found a tear had begun to journey down her cheek. The last time she saw Lucina was when she was being ripped out of her arms by her father the day that he found out about her and Chrom.

"I just thought that I should come and greet you milady." A stupid excuse, but maybe it was better than saying nothing at all.

"Yes…yes p-please won't you come in?" Robin gestured to let the girl inside, trying her hardest not to throw her arms around her and sob openly. How beautiful her daughter had become! And more beautiful still with her long blue gown that perfectly paired with her eyes and her navy hair. Her strong features echoed her father, but the softness in her eyes and the grace in her stride was entirely Robin's.

Morgan followed Lucina inside his mother's room, forgetting to fill her cup. He couldn't understand why his mother was looking at her like that, and almost asked her about it, but something inside him told him not to say anything.

Lucina was beginning to feel a little awkward with the way Robin was staring at her until she suddenly remembered something. Robin said her name! She certainly didn't remember introducing herself, so how-?

"If you'll excuse me asking milady, how did you know my name?" she asked. "I didn't introduce myself to you yet."

Robin realized her slip of the tongue and she looked at both of her children. She closed the door to her room and locked it but not before making sure the area was free of eavesdroppers.

"I have something I need to tell you. Both of you." She announced. "But I don't want anything I say to leave this room. At least not for the time being."

Confused, both children sat in front of her.

"Do you understand me?" she demanded.

Slowly, both children nodded. Robin took a seat across from them and cleared her throat.

"Lucina. I am your mother." She said at last.

Lucina froze in shock. Morgan's gaze darted over to Lucina and back to his mother. He voiced what both of them were feeling.

" _You're_ her mother?!" he whispered loudly. Robin nodded solemnly in response. She wrung her hands waiting for Lucina's reply. Lucina, for her part, was staring at a spot on the wall just beyond Robin's head.

"M-my mother?" she finally whispered. Her eyes met Robin's. "You're my mother?" she asked again.

"Yes Lucina."

"I don't understand. If you're my mother, then why-?"

Robin knew what she was going to ask. "Why did I leave you? Why did I never come back to see you?" She finished for her. Lucina felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes. She nodded silently.

"It was because my father never approved of mine and your father's relationship. When he found out, he nearly had you killed and I was imprisoned. It was too dangerous for me to come see you then." She smiled sadly and gently caressed Lucina's cheek. "But I am here now and just look at how beautiful you've become. You've made me so proud my sweet girl."

Lucina's lower lip trembled and she balled her hands up into fists on her lap.

"B-but if you're her mother, then that means…" Morgan spoke up.

"Yes, she's your older sister." Robin finished.

"And what about my father?" he asked.

Robin swallowed hard. If the truth was coming out, it might as well be the whole truth.

"Your father…is her father." She answered. Lucina's head whipped around to Morgan. She didn't expect her suspicions to be confirmed so quickly!

Robin sat back and looked at both of her children, fully and completely. How beautiful both of them were and how wonderful it was to see them both together at last! She couldn't help herself anymore. She gathered both of them in her arms and began to weep. Lucina and Morgan both clung to their mother and wept until they couldn't breathe.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening to their little reunion. Someone who Robin feared would know about them. Someone who had the power to destroy their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Reunion

The next morning was the official first day of the Peace summit. Robin and King Validar were called to the meeting hall to discuss current events. Validar had gone before her that morning. Robin tugged her cloak around her and gathered her books. She rubbed at her eyes which were still red and raw as she remembered the night before. Both of her children were in her arms. It was like a dream. But today was reality. She couldn't hide any longer. She was going to meet Chrom at last whether she liked it or not. She knew her father was planning something with bringing her and Morgan here, and she did not like to think of what it might be. Her only thought was that it involved Chrom and quite possibly the exalt, and she must be the one to warn them. She flipped her hood up and over her head as she entered the meeting hall.

When the meeting began, Chrom once again found himself looking for the mysterious figure he spotted last night when finally, he found her. His eyes settled on that same familiar hooded figure. He was convinced now that this person had to be who he thought it was. It just _had_ to. When the meeting was finally over, Chrom tried to approach this figure, but was intercepted by a tall bald muscular fellow.

"What's gotten into ya boy? You were more distracted than I'd ever seen ya before!" a voice boomed from in front of him.

"Khan Basilio…it's just…nothing." He started.

"I wouldn't say it was nothing boy. You look like a child that lost his puppy."

Just then, he caught a glimpse of the figure beneath the hood and hurried after them after bidding the khan a hasty goodbye.

"Wait!" he shouted after them as they began to round a corner.

"Chrom?" Robin looked over her shoulder as she saw the Prince hurrying towards her.

"Is it…is it really you?" he asked, breathlessly. Robin stood by the light of a nearby lantern and pulled her hood off of her head.

"It is! It really is you!" he almost shouted and threw his arms around her. Impulsively, he held her tightly against his chest and rested his chin on top of her head.

He paused when he noticed Robin was not reciprocating. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just. I don't know how to react right now. It's been so long." She looked down at her feet, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's okay. I'm just so happy to see you!" Chrom scaled back his excitement so as not overwhelm her. He held her at arm's length and looked at her in the light of the lantern. She looked like she hadn't aged a day in the ten years they were apart. Everything about her was just as he remembered. The way she shifted on the balls of her feet when she got nervous, the way she twirled her finger in her hair and even the way her cheeks colored slightly was all the same as it was when he first met, and fell in love with her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, concern rising in his voice. Her shifting grew more frequent and her eyes kept darting back and forth erratically from the meeting room to his face.

She beckoned him to lean down so her lips came close to his ear. "It's my father. He's planning something. I know he is. I don't know what it is yet, but I can't think of any other reason why he'd bring me here and- "she trailed off. She was about to mention Morgan, but didn't quite know how she should tell him about their son.

"And what?" he urged.

Robin thought a moment, considering the best course of action before continuing.

"There is something I need to tell you about. Or rather…someone." She whispered.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"Not here. There's too many people who could be listening. Meet me in the private gardens in an hour. I can explain everything there."

It was quiet out in the gardens, a place that Robin never thought she'd see again. The same place where she and Chrom had shared their first kiss one fateful night, and now, it would be the place where she would share a huge secret with him. That he was father to a second child.

She sat on a stone bench near the center of the garden and patted the place next to her for him to sit down. He looked at her quizzically trying to guess why she would want to meet out here.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked. He felt as though he was being entranced by her like he was all those years ago. The way her delicate hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, the way her golden brown eyes drew him in, everything about her was drawing him to her like a magnet.

"That time, when my father…he took me away." she nearly choked out the words. Chrom put his hands over hers and looked her in the eyes. She gathered up her resolve and continued. "Well… that time, I was…pregnant."

His eyes widened at her words. "P-Pregnant?" he stammered. She nodded and continued.

"My father, King Validar, he had me imprisoned after that. And I gave birth to a son."

"I have a son…" he said in disbelief.

"Yes." She said, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

"Where is he? Is he alive? Your father didn't kill him, did he?" he asked, frantically. She shook her head.

"No, he's alive. His name is Morgan. He came with me as my apprentice."


End file.
